


I'm On A Boat!

by Ember Nickel (primeideal)



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: F/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/Ember%20Nickel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, we all know it's coming... Originally written May 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm On A Boat!

Oh man, get your armies ready  
I'm about to come back  
Everybody in the place grab an oar  
And let's head towards the shore  
I'm running this, let's go.

I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat  
Everybody look at me  
Cause I'm living on a boat  
I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat  
Take a good hard look  
I'm alive and gonna gloat.

I'm on a boat with my ladies, take a look at me  
Just living on the boat, that's the way to be.  
Chilling with Aviendha, the dedicated spear  
Everybody thinks I'm dead, but I'm on this boat here.

And I'm chilling with Elayne, she's the lion sword  
There's a new morning coming, and I'm the Morning's Lord.  
My wound is all gone but I've got my tattoos  
I'm gonna go back, tell the Dark One He's in for bad news.

And I'm chilling out with Min, she who sees beyond  
We're just on a boat hanging out in this big old pond.  
This ain't Tel'Aran'Rhiod, this as real as it gets  
I'm on a boat, all you Darkfriends, and I'm not dead yet.

I'm on a boat and there's a big pyre and  
I'm gonna beat the Dark One with my new master plan.  
I'm the king of the world, on a boat like Pendragon  
I'll come back to get Darkfriends' spirits saggin'.

Light! Man, I'm on a boat, all you Darkfriends.  
Light! No more changing your names, stupid Darkfriends.  
I'm on a boat with my dames, silly Darkfriends.  
Beat you at your own games, all you Darkfriends!

Kari, if you could see me now  
Arms got dragons but I won't say Ow  
Gonna come back and save the world somehow  
Just like Artur Hawkwing, anything is possible.

Yeah, never thought I'd come from the dead  
But it's not going to my head  
Creator, look at me.  
I'm telling you it's not a joke  
I'm not your normal kind of bloke  
But please don't ask what I did with those Sea Folk.


End file.
